Who's The Dense One After All?
by Kakkimaru
Summary: She never imagined it in her entire life. That stupid, pink-haired idiot that she always thought of as dense was far from it! After finding out his secret, Lucy can't think of anything without thinking of him. Based on after Lucy finds Natsu's house! (Chapter 213.5 or OVA 4). One-shot


**A/N: This is my first Fanfic so sorry about any spelling errors and about the characters being OOC!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Even if you say you 'don't care' about love, deep down, you always wonder what it's like. What it's like to have a boyfriend. What it's like to go on dates. Even, what it's like to be kissed. Never in Lucy's life, did she expect these thoughts to be running through her head, especially about a certain pink-haired idiot.

Lucy was pacing the room back and forth, thinking awfully hard with an obvious blush against her cheeks.

_Impossible! _She thought._ There's no way someone like him could possibly..._

Remembering the previous events, Lucy let out a quiet moan of frustration, trying to convince herself that all of this is just a dream. Yes, a dream. But she had to admit, this was a some realistic dream.

Lucy then sat down at her desk, pulling out a small, blue note book and holding it in her hands. Slowly, she opened it and immediately saw the simple yet familiar title, "Journal" followed by a "Piss off, Ice Princess!" underneath. Flipping the page, Lucy instantly got that same feeling of shock she felt only moments ago.

_Today I went searching for Igneel with Happy. Again. We heard news that a 'Salamander' was in Magnolia, so I came rushing without really thinking. So, after a painful train ride and a beating from some fangirls, it turns out he was a huge fake! What a waste of time! Well, now that I think about it, not completely. I apparently 'saved' this girl, Lucy, and she treated me and Happy at some restaurant. She was really pretty, a Celestial Spirit Mage and interested in joining Fairy Tail. Oh, not to mention, talks a lot too. _

_Anyway, she left after a bit, which was kind of disappointing. Even though I never showed it, I wanted to know more about her since she seems really fun! So, after eating and a ton of other stuff, Happy and I ended up on this boat *vomit* saving Lucy. As usual, I beat the crap out of a bad guy who turned out to be that fake Igneel, and accidentally destroyed the whole port... But after quickly thinking it through, I pulled Lucy with us and asked her is she wanted to join Fairy Tail. Thank God she said yes! I'm really looking forward to getting to know her better. She seems… special!_

Lucy blushed deeply as she read over the journal entry. Never in her life did she think someone like _him_, the most stupid, dense, thick-headed person in the world, would be thinking anything like this. Pretty? Special? Since when? It seemed completely unbelievable that a person like_ him_ would do anything like this. A journal, weird but okay. Writing about her like this, now _that_ was strange. Lucy took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Flipping past a few pages, her cheeks turned pink again, for about the hundredth time today.

_Ah, why the heck doesn't she realize?! She calls me the dense one, yet she doesn't even realize I love her! I expected her to notice by now! That's why I'm always with her; sneaking into her house, bed and always saving her! Man, is she an idiot... _

"No way…" Lucy whispered to herself in disbelief. "Th-There is no way he could be thinking any of this! All he thinks of is food, fighting Gray, jobs and food! This is like a c-completely different person! I never thought he could be this, this… sensitive...?"

_Crap, I never thought it could be this painful! I wonder how many times I've wanted to kiss her by now? Ten? Twenty? Heck, maybe even fifty? Ah, this is so frustrating! Why can't I just tell her right now?! Wait. Now that I think about it, she'd probably get mad and kick me out the window, not that I'd be surprised though. When is she going to notice? That is, if she ever does..._

She was shocked. Utterly shocked. That pink haired idiot of a friend, her best friend, felt that way about her? Was the world coming to an end? Lucy sat in silence at her desk with the book shut and her head in her hands.

"Maybe I shouldn't have snuck into his house after all..."

_*Flashback*_

"Finally! I've finally found it! Natsu and Happy's house!" Lucy said to herself from behind a tree. "Now I can get them back for everything they've done to me!"

Lucy walked towards the house with a wide smile against her face, clearly reflecting her eagerness and pride. As she twisted the doorknob, Lucy realized that it was left unlocked. _Must be my lucky day! _Pushing the front door open, she was instantly greeted by a sour smell that filled the air and noticed the unreasonable amount of dirty clothes, dishes and rubbish that covered the entire floor, thinking it was impossible for any normal human to live here. But then again, Natsu wasn't normal, was he?

"Gross! They actually live in this mess?!" She said as she stepped over a pile dirty clothes. To Lucy's surprise, she spotted many objects from previous events; the request sheet of their first job together, the fake Salamander's signature, souvenirs, and of course, Lucy's maid outfit.

"Those two..." Lucy smiled. "They seem to take extra care of the things that hold memories..."

"Right! Before they come back, I might as well do some cleaning up, huh?"

. . .

"Ah! Finally done!" Lucy breathed as she sat down on the couch. Lucy lay back, relaxing herself after all that hard work and she figured she'd _never _clean Natsu's house again. "Hm, they're still not back ye- eh?" Lucy felt something digging into her lower back. Lowering her hand and reaching into the seat, she felt a small, flat, rectangular object. Pulling it out, she found herself holding a small, blue notebook just as she had guessed. "What _is _this?"

Without thinking, she opened the book. Her eyes widened and she immediately felt the heat rising to her face as she read the words printed on the page.

_*End of flashback*_

Lucy lifted her head and looked around her familiar room, thinking about all the times she's spent with Natsu. Since they met, they've always been together. She always thought it was because they were a 'team', but now that she had read through his journal, things were starting to make even more sense. He liked her. More than a friend, more than team mates. He was in love with her. The fact that Natsu, the person that everyone in the whole guild thought would never fall in love, has indeed fallen in love.

"W-What do I do?" Lucy breathed. "I d-don't even like him like that! I mean, we're team mates! Even though h-he's a little cute, especially when he pouts, it's not like I like him, right? E-Even though I can't help but smile when he acts childish, or not mind when I wake up and he's in my bed, that can't possibly mean that I... l-like him, right?"

"W-We're on the same team and it'd effect our work! But if we're closer, we'd work better together! B-But this is just too weird, I mean, Natsu? Then again, that could be perfect! Ah, what are you thinking, Lucy?!"

After arguing with herself, Lucy sighed. "Stupid Natsu. Why did I have to-"

"Fall in love with me?" A familiar voice finished her off. The sudden response brought her back to reality, and she mentally slapped herself for thinking out loud.

"N-N-Natsu...?" Lucy asked turning to find him half way through her window, as usual. "W-What are you d-doing here?"

"Ah, it's about time" Natsu replied, hopping down from the window sill.

"What are you t-talking about?"

Ignoring her question, Natsu simply flashed his signature grin and walked towards her, then looked down at her blushing face that only seemed to make him smile wider.

"So, who's the dense one after all?"

* * *

**Yay! My first Fanfic! I doubt it's any good, but thanks for reading and I'd be really glad if you review! All feedback is appreciated, but please don't be too harsh~**


End file.
